


These Types of Nights

by kinzoushima (timescratch)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Lapdance, M/M, This is literally 2k words of Kageyama getting a birthday lapdance, strip club au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timescratch/pseuds/kinzoushima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was not how Kageyama expected his 18th birthday to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Types of Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this is late but happy birthday Bea! Thanks for always talking about oikage headcanons with me and I hope it was really great! Here's 2k words of stripper oikage au.

All Kageyama wanted for his 18th birthday was to have a peaceful day at practice and go home to a slice of cake. Instead he found himself being pulled along by the overly excited duo of Nishinoya and Tanaka to a questionable looking building bathed in the light from the large neon sign proclaiming the name of the establishment.

  
“Can’t you at least tell me why we’re here?” Kageyama grumbles. He had originally turned down the invitation to go out for his birthday from his teammates, but of course Nishinoya and Tanaka were so obnoxiously persistent about it that he caved.

  
“You’ll see,” Nishinoya says, turning around to flash Kageyama a grin. Kageyama just rolls his eyes as they reach the door of the building, feeling himself grow even more irritated as the two boys in front of him stop in their tracks and turn to give him the most serious looks they could manage.

  
“This is it, Kageyama.” Tanaka says, dramatically placing a hand on Kageyama’s shoulder. “This is the moment that you become a man.”

  
Tanaka turns to nod at Nishinoya and Kageyama watches with complete disinterest as the smaller boy pulls open the door, motioning for Kageyama to step inside. Once Kageyama does, however, he quickly turns on his heel and walks back out.

  
What he was greeted with was a rather unwelcome view of a man with strikingly long legs clad in what looked to be some contraption of belts and a pair of stilettos waltzing around with a tray of drinks. He should have known that his teammates would take him to a place like this for his birthday. Before he could make a break for it, though, Tanaka and Nishinoya were gripping his arms tightly and dragging him over to an empty table.

  
“Sorry,Kageyama, but we can’t just let you go without getting the whole experience.” Nishinoya says with a devilish gleam in his eyes. Kageyama can’t even be bothered to shoot the boy a glare because he’s too bust staring a hole through the table, refusing to look up at any of the men in the strip club putting themselves on display. Tanaka leans over to tell them that he’ll be right back and Kageyama is just praying that this night will come to an end soon.

  
Kageyama’s not naïve by any means. He knows what a strip club, what its purpose is for, and he even understands why people choose to visit them to a certain extent. However, the idea of watching men in some sleazy club take off their already too revealing clothing and dance around on a stage has never really appealed to him, and actually being in one definitely isn’t doing anything to change his mind. He’s not even trying to listen to the story Nishinoya’s telling him about the first time he went to a strip club with Asahi anymore. All he wants is to be at home, reviewing the video from their previous match, and taking notes.

  
“Is this him?” Kageyama suddenly hears, and for the first time since he’d entered the club, he lifts his head up. Tanaka is standing next to a young brunette man clad in nothing but aqua shorts covered in glitter and unlike with any of the other employees in the club, Kageyama can’t seem to tear his gaze away from him.  
“Yep, this is the birthday boy.” Tanaka announces proudly, clapping Kageyama on the shoulder. Kageyama flinches slightly at the action and watches the way the man’s lips curve upwards as his heart begins to beat just the slightest bit faster.

  
“Hmm,” The man hums in affirmation and Kageyama jolts in surprise when he grabs his hand and pulls him to his feet. “I’ll be stealing you for a bit, so just follow me.”  
“Wait-“ Kageyama begins to protest, but is interrupted as Nishinoya flashes him a thumbs up and yells, “Have fun!” in his usual overly enthusiastic tone. Kageyama is a bundle of nerves as he lets himself be pulled through the mass of people standing near the bar by the admittedly attractive man in front of him.

  
“So,” The dancer asks him. “Have you ever gotten a lapdance before?” Kageyama sputters and the man just flashes him a grin. “I’ll take that as a no. You’re in luck, though.” He leans in so his face is a few inches away from Kageyama’s once they reach a door in the back and Kageyama isn’t sure if he wants to run away or let the man do whatever he wants. “I’m _very_ good at my job.” The man reaches past Kageyama to unlock the door and Kageyama is still shivering at the seductive tone he just took on.

  
“After you,” The dancer says, motioning Kageyama inside. The room is a pretty small size and dimly lit with a single chair positioned right in the middle. Kageyama knows that the chair is meant for him but he still remains firmly planted in the doorway as the other man maneuvers around him to flip on the radio sitting on a table in the corner. He then goes to stand behind the chair and smirks at Kageyama. “Why don’t you come have a seat?”

  
Kageyama’s legs feel like lead as he cautiously makes his way towards the chair, doing his best to avoid eye contact with the dancer. Once he finally sits down, the man glides around to stand in front of him, deliberately brushing his hand across Kageyama’s shoulder as he does so.

  
“Any requests before I get started?” He asks with an eyebrow raised.

  
“Can I know your name?” Kageyama immediately asks and the man bursts into a fit of laughter, effectively ruining the seductive mood he had set up earlier. “What?” Kageyama grumbles, feeling his irritated attitude return.

  
“Sorry, sorry.” The dancer says, waving a hand at Kageyama as he tries to contain his laughter. “It’s just that that’s not the type of request I usually get.” He finally composes himself and returns to his usual flirtatious state. “Don’t worry, though, it was cute. I love it when I get innocent customers like you.” Kageyama thinks that might have been the absolute worst attempt at making somebody feel comfortable that he’s ever heard. “My name’s Oikawa, by the way. Can I get your name?”

  
“Oh,” Kageyama says, caught off guard by the question. “It’s Kageyama.”

  
“Well,” Oikawa says, intentionally swaying his hips as he walks forward to lock his arms around Kageyama’s neck and place his legs on either side of Kageyama’s thighs. “Happy birthday, _Kageyama_.”  
All of a sudden Oikawa is gyrating his hips teasingly against Kageyama’s thighs in time to the horrible song Kageyama is no longer paying attention to and Kageyama is completely speechless. The lapdance had barely even started but the seductive look Oikawa was giving him was already enough to make Kageyama half hard.

  
 _Holy shit._

  
Oikawa moves his hands down the side of Kageyama’s neck to his chest, stopping just before he reaches the waistband of his jeans. He pulls on them teasingly before moving backwards and Kageyama is about to protest until Oikawa hooks his fingers into the waistband of his tiny shorts and pulls them down to expose just a little more skin. He runs his hands over the front of his shorts, biting his lip, and never breaking eye contact, and Kageyama doesn’t think he’s ever been this turned on in his life.

  
Oikawa turns around, still rolling his hips, and bends over to allow those shorts to ride up. Kageyama’s breathing is steadily growing heavier as he admires the milky white expanse of Oikawa’s back, the perfect shape of his ass, and the muscles in his legs.

“You really love showing off, don’t you?” Kageyama asks when Oikawa turns back around, hips still swaying, hands now running themselves along his thighs. Oikawa laughs and seats himself on Kageyama’s lap once again.

  
“I do,” Oikawa practically purrs. “Especially when I get reactions like this.” He continues, palming Kageyama’s clothed erection once for emphasis. Kageyama sucks in a sharp breath, hands twitching at his side with the temptation to run themselves over every inch of Oikawa’s body.

  
“You’re so cute.” Oikawa murmurs in his ear, face inches away from Kageyama’s own, and hips just mere centimeters away from where Kageyama wants them to be. Oikawa licks his lips and pushes his bangs out of his face as he asks lowly, “Can I kiss you?”

  
“Isn’t that not allowed?” Kageyama asks, even though his mind is screaming yes. Oikawa bursts out laughing once again and all the want Kageyama was feeling completely evaporates as his mouth curls up in annoyance.

  
“Sorry!” Oikawa says through his laughing fit. “I told you that I can’t help it. You’re so adorable.” Kageyama rolls his eyes and contemplates just pushing Oikawa off his lap and walking out of the room right now, hormones be damned. “So, I’m not technically supposed to touch you other than a few teasing brushes here and there, and you’re definitely not supposed to touch me. But,” He continues, putting on a lustful expression once again. “I can keep a secret if you can. So, I’ll ask again: Can I kiss you?”

  
Kageyama barely even nods his head before Oikawa’s diving in to press his lips against Kageyama’s, hands running underneath the hem of his shirt, hips fully grinding against his own.

  
Wow, this definitely isn’t a lapdance anymore.

  
“Mm,” Oikawa hums once he pulls away. “You’re good at that.” He thrusts his hips sharply into Kageyama’s and Kageyama lets out a sharp gasp that has Oikawa grinning. Oikawa suddenly stands up and turns around, falling back into Kageyama’s lap so he can grind his ass against Kageyama and Kageyama thinks he’s just about to lose it.

  
“So, Kageyama,” Oikawa says in an infuriatingly conversational tone. “I really want to touch you, but I want to know: Do you want to touch me?”

  
“Yes.” Kageyama immediately hisses out in response and Oikawa lets out a small chuckle as he moves to a standing position once again.

  
“I think,” Oikawa begins, playing with the waistband of his shorts. “That that sounds like a really great idea.” He starts to sway his hips more prominently as he slowly slides his shorts down to reveal everything and Kageyama couldn’t look away if he tried. Oikawa lets out a little whimper as his cock springs free and something in Kageyama snaps.

“Get back over here.” Kageyama commands and Oikawa raises an eyebrow as he licks his lips.

“Yes, sir.” He purrs out, gliding forward to deposit himself smoothly into Kageyama’s lap once more. Kageyama reaches out to place a hand on Oikawa’s hip, but Oikawa slaps it away. “Not yet.” He tells him. “Want to make you feel good first.”

Kageyama’s entire body is buzzing with sheer need as Oikawa starts to undo his belt and jeans with skilled fingers. Oikawa lets out a pleased hum as Kageyama’s cock is finally exposed and immediately wraps his hand around it.

  
“Holy shit,” Kageyama breathes out as Oikawa starts to move his hand. He lets his head fall back against the chair and focuses on the feeling pooling in his stomach as he hears Oikawa begin to pant slightly.

  
“You have such a nice cock. Want you so bad.” Oikawa starts to babble and Kageyama can’t just let himself sit back and do nothing anymore. He reaches for Oikawa’s length and starts to jerk Oikawa off at the same speed, reveling in the little noises Oikawa is making. “Wait, I have an idea. Move your hand.” Oikawa gasps out, and Kageyama lets out a frustrated groan because he’s so _tired_ of waiting.

  
Once Kageyama’s hand is out of the way, Oikawa wraps his hand around both of them and ruts up into Kageyama and all of the previous frustration Kageyama felt immediately fades away.

  
“Oikawa, you-“ Kageyama starts to say but is cut off by a loud moan ripping itself from Oikawa’s throat.

  
“Don’t think I can last much longer.” Oikawa gasps out, hand gradually picking up speed. Kageyama moves his eyes from the sight of Oikawa’s hand wrapped around their cocks to look at Oikawa’s flushed and needy face and he’s gone.

  
“Fuck, I’m-“ He breathes, and he suddenly he feels his orgasm hit him all at once. His toes curl in his shoes and he wraps his hands around Oikawa’s shoulders trying to hold on for dear life as he continues to grind himself against Oikawa.

  
Oikawa moves his hand away once Kageyama ceases his movements and jerks himself quickly, climaxing only a few strokes later. He falls forward, resting his head on Kageyama’s shoulder, not even bothering to clean the mess up first.

  
“Wow,” Kageyama says in a small voice.

  
“Yeah,” Oikawa agrees, finally peeling himself off away from Kageyama to grab a few tissues sitting next to the long forgotten radio. He makes quick work of cleaning up the mess between them, trying to hold in his laughter as he sees a bit of cum staining the bottom of Kageyama’s shirt.

  
“Well,” He says when he’s finished, flashing Oikawa a grin. “I hope you had a good birthday.” Kageyama can only nod, still in a daze from Oikawa’s previous ministrations. Oikawa chuckles and pulls Kageyama up by his hand, leading him back out to Tanaka and Nishinoya once more.

  
“Feel free to come back and see me any time.” Oikawa says with a wink as they reach the table, hand snaking around to squeeze Kageyama’s ass as he saunters off towards the direction of the stage.

  
When Kageyama comes to his senses once more he notices that Nishinoya and Tanaka are doubled over in laughter and all he can do is sneer at them.

  
“ _What_ ,” Kageyama asks sharply, staring his friends down. “Is so funny?”

  
“It looks like you had a _really_ good time tonight.” Nishinoya says, nodding his head towards the stain on the bottom of Kagaeyama’s shirt.

  
Kageyama is never coming back here again.


End file.
